


ну и пусть

by wxldcard



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, disbandment fic, драббловойны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: я такая грустная, потому что ты не писала мне песен о любви.
Relationships: Ahn Hyojin | LE/Park Junghwa
Kudos: 1





	ну и пусть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



соджу привычно горчило на языке, прямо как в ее любимой песне эпик хай, а хёджин сидела за столом, не поднимая головы, и старалась не вспоминать время, когда этот вкус и эта музыка были для нее домом больше, чем комната в картонном общежитии.

впятером их вечно тянуло собираться в каких-то полуподвальных барах с шаткой мебелью и громкими соседями, хотя все они давно уже могли позволить себе лучшее. хиён однажды сказала, что деньги приходят и уходят, а привычка экономить на себе — нет. она говорила это, ковыряясь новеньким айфоном в своей огромной шкатулке с бижутерией, но хёджин понимала, что она имеет в виду. можно было иметь членство в ассоциации авторского права, продюсировать успешные группы и арендовать пентхаус в каннамгу, а потом встретиться с теми, с кем уже побывала на самом дне, и самой вдруг снова превратиться в злую и голодную девчонку с мечтой, но без цели.

возможно, они в том числе и поэтому все вместе собирались редко. лайкать фотки в инстаграме, а в сториз масштабно поздравлять по любому поводу было куда менее болезненно и почти до стерильного безлично — хиён с постеров к дораме была не той хиён, которая когда-то плакала у хёджин на плече потому что не получалось похудеть, потому что парень бросил, и потому что папа опять позвонил и отругал за неприличный фанкам.

хиён налила им обеим еще, и они выпили молча. это было их домом: глухой стук стекла о дерево, горечь на языке, невнятный спор за соседним столиком. атрибуты времени, воспоминания о котором нагоняли муторную тоску.

чонхва сидела напротив и без конца трогала свои короткие волосы. смеялась о чем-то с херин, вяло отбивалась от сольджи, когда та тискала ее за щеки, попутно царапая ногтями чуть округлившееся и ставшее почти детским лицо. ей и в двадцать пять нравилось, что все вокруг с ней нянчатся, но теперь это все, конечно, ощущалось иначе. чонхва, помнится, целовалась сладко и улыбалась так же, когда говорила хёджин, что отрежет волосы, если ей однажды разобьют сердце. чонхва целовалась сладко, а соджу впивалось в язык горько — и тогда, и теперь.

они уехали вместе, как уезжали вместе каждый раз — потому что после таких посиделок снова обе были девочками без имен, лиц и фанклуба на навере; в такси обнаружили, что налички ни у кого из них нет, совсем как тогда, когда денег не водилось вовсе, и долго шарили в сумках под ворчание водителя.

чонхва целовалась раньше сладко, а теперь — приторно. изгибалась под ладонями, вплетала пальцы в волосы с почти хореографическим собственничеством человека, которого давно уже ничто не способно взволновать. хёджин почти механически лезла ей под рубашку.

— я такая грустная, — сказала чонхва, — потому что ты не писала мне песен о любви. за все годы — ни разу.

шею окатило жаром. хёджин отпустила чонхву, опустила руки. не зная, как сказать: они все о тебе — и тогда, и сейчас. не зная, нужны ли эти слова кому-нибудь из них. чонхва повела ее по наизусть выученному коридору за руку, как делала это десятки раз до этого. поглаживала пальцем ладонь, вспарывала темноту, подсвечивая себе телефоном и смеясь. утром наверняка скажет, что не помнит, ну и пусть.

хёджин целовала ей ладони, а кончиками пальцев осторожно водила по животу, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, остывшие без постоянных тренировок. из порывистых вдохов и стонов в который уже раз собирала, как из льдинок, слово “вечность” - но чонхва ничего в этих ее письмах не понимала, как не понимала уже много лет - и провожать на утро не вышла.

обдуваемый всеми ветрами пусан ошарашил и едва не сбил с ног своим сырым февралем. хёджин долго всматривалась в глубину многоэтажных лабиринтов жилкомплекса. в шесть утра здесь всегда было мертвецки пусто. мобильный потихоньку начинало потряхивать от рабочих мейлов. в этой одежде, в этом районе, в этом теле хёджин вдруг почувствовала себя нелепо. стояла смертельная зима, и ровно посередине прошла глубокая трещина.


End file.
